


Do you hear the crack when I break?

by fireinbone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Canon Compliant, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, F/M, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz, Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Bobby Nash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinbone/pseuds/fireinbone
Summary: Buck feels often alone and unloved. Until his team shows him all the love he deserves.This was written for Haley <3 (@buckleyevan on Tumblr)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Eddie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaleyBuckley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/gifts).



“Anyways, that won’t happen to us,” Eddie said and cued the ball in, “better not” Buck repeated with heavy emphasis. His team didn’t exactly make the anxious feeling he had inside him go away, the opposite actually, thus he left the rest of the team finish their pool game and went downstairs to do some chores.

“It won’t happen to us”, Buck jumped on Eddie’s words and almost hit his head to the wing mirror he was cleaning. “Why did you startle me like that?” he accused. “I didn’t exactly sneak down here, you were just miles away,” Eddie said while looking both amused and worried. “I was just concentrating on the work, unlike some,” Buck protested and walked to the other side of the engine truck. “Buck, Buck… hang on” Eddie said while grabbing Buck’s shoulder. Buck glared back at him with annoyance, “what?” “It won’t happen to us, I promise”, Eddie said with such an emphasis Buck got goose bumps all over him. “Buck, look at me”, Eddie pleaded, “Buck… Evan, look at me” he said while gently turning Buck’s eyes towards his, “we are a family, nothing will change that.” “You say that now,” Buck blurted out without even thinking it. He did believe it, Eddie and Christopher were his family, he loved them, but talking with Red had brought out insecurities he didn’t realise he had. Eddie just smiled at him, with that warm smile which made Buck always feel calm. “Come here,” he said while heading to the locker room, “I have something to show at you.”

Eddie headed straight to his locker and took a paper out of his jacket pocket, “here”, he said and gave the paper to Buck. “What is it?” “Open it and take a look,” Eddie urged. Buck folded the paper open and studied the insides. “Chris drew this?” he asked turning his eyes back to Eddie. “Yeah, he did. They had a school assignment to draw their families doing something they love, so he drew us playing video games”, Eddie explained, “or me and Chris playing and you losing,” he continued. “Us?” Buck repeated with confusion. He lowered his look back and the drawing and really looked at it. And indeed, the drawing had three persons in it sitting on something that distantly looked like Buck’s couch. A kid, who had Chris’ infectious smile, between a brunette…and a blond. Buck swiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “That really looks like you,” Buck grinned while pointing out at a blob with brown hair and a beard, “and is that a Christmas tree?” “Yeah,” Eddie said and cleared his throat, “last year’s Christmas he asked his mother to come back from Santa, and she did… so that tree symbolises Shannon to him.” It was Eddies turn to wipe an escaping tear out of his cheek, “I swear that kid is wise beyond his years.” Buck just kept staring at the drawing. “Buck, this is Chris’ family, the most important persons in his life… our family… your family.” Suddenly the water works opened and Buck started crying while mumbling “Eddie…I…” “Shhh, Buck, it’s okay, let it out,” Eddie assured him and took Buck between his arms and hold him there tight. Buck replied to the hug and hold onto Eddie for his dear life. They stayed there for a long time, and Buck didn’t know when he had last felt so loved.


	2. Bobby

“Good job boys” Bobby said and meant it, especially Buck had been great during the hot air balloon rescue. He saw that childlike glint in Buck eyes, the one that told how much Buck loved his job. It made Bobby smile, he was happy to see it again. There had been something bothering Buck ever since Red’s passing away and it’d made Bobby worried, he was really happy to see that glint back in his eyes.

They hurried back to the station, they were all eager to get back to the pasta bolognese they had had to leave untouched when the call came. “That was a nice jump, eh Buck?” Chimney mumbled mouth full of pasta. “Glad I could help,” Buck answered with equally full mouth. “That’s all you gotta say? Where’s that Buck who goes on and on about how cool it all was and how good he was” Chimney continued with a frown. “I’m just hungry man, these muscles need protein” Buck said with his usual banterish way. “Yeah, yeah, we know” Hen chipped in and they seemed to be happy with that and let Buck alone for the rest of the lunch. But Bobby wasn’t convinced. He had observed the conversation and felt something was off with Buck, especially after he noticed Eddie looking at Buck with a concerned look. Chimney and Hen might be fooled, but Eddie was a different thing, Bobby knew that. He definitely needed to have a chat with Buck.

“Great job today kid” Bobby said while joining to help Buck, who was on the dish duty. “Thanks, but I got this, go take a break,” Buck said with a smile, which almost fooled Bobby. “Actually, I thought we could talk.” “Sure, about what?” “About what’s up with you.” Buck stopped doing the dishes and turned to Bobby, “what’s up with me, what do you mean?” “There’s obviously something bothering you and I’m worried about you” Bobby said with an assuring but questioning look. “Worried will it effect my job, you mean? Don’t worry, it won’t,” Buck stated, not accusing but firmly. “No, that’s not what I meant Buck,” Bobby said while placing his hand on Buck’s shoulder “I’m worried about you.” Bobby looked straight to his eyes and could see the hesitation there. “No need,” Buck said with a firm emphasis, “I’m fine, really.” “I…” was all Bobby managed to say before the alarm went on. “Car accident on Lambert. Ladder 118, engine 118….”

Rest of the day was filled with an accident after accident and with the way Buck handled everything Bobby thought he had misread the situation with him. His worry for Buck was replaced with worry for Athena after her near death fight and it didn’t surface before Bobby was on an upright train with Eddie, Buck, badly hurt girl and Abby’s fiancé - until Buck sharply snapped “Bobby! I’m not Athena!” “What did you just say to me?” “Enough!” Eddie said before neither Buck or Bobby had a chance to really get into a fight. “We don’t have time for this!”

The time to talk finally came at May’s graduation party. “Hey, I just wanted to apologise…for the train” Buck started. “Look it’s alright, we both got a little hot. You doing okay?” “Yeah, I think I am,” Buck said with a smile that didn’t lie. Bobby couldn’t help but to smile. “You were wrong though,” he stated. “Huh, we saved both of them?” Buck looked puzzled. “I didn’t mean that, I meant when you said you are not Athena, you were wrong then.” “But I’m not Athena,” Buck grinned but looked still puzzled. “No idiot,” Bobby smiled, “I wasn’t worried out of my mind because what had happened to Athena, but because it was you… I love you like a son, you know that right? And I didn’t want to see you get hurt, not again, not on my watch - again.” Buck smiled at Bobby, “me getting hurt before wasn’t your fault, you are not responsible for that kids actions.” “No, but I let you down in the aftermath.” “Hey, hey…the lawsuit was my decision, it was not your fault we fell off for a bit - and we are good now” Buck stated with a warm smile. “I know,” Bobby said, “but I let you down before it. I wasn’t there for you enough before the lawsuit. I didn’t explain you enough why I wanted you to wait before coming back. I made you feel alone and unwanted. I promised to myself I wouldn’t let that happen again but when I saw your reaction to Red and how you questioned our bond I realised I had failed.” Bobby took a breath. “I love you like a son, it will never change, I’m always there for you Buck. I promise.” He hugged Buck tightly. “Don’t ever forget that” Bobby said. Buck hugged Bobby back “I love you like a dad too” he said with a tear in his eye. Buck broke the hug and looked Bobby in the eye. “Like a grandpa, actually,” he stated. “Hey, watch it” Bobby grinned. Buck grinned and joined Eddie and Chris on the photo booth. Yeah, Buck was really gonna be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic ever, so please be kind. Comments are very welcome :)


End file.
